In the field of construction, prefabricated sheets are often used to make walls. The sheets may be of a single material, such as plaster or wood, or of a multilayered material, such as paper-backed plasterboard or plywood.
Prefabricated sheets are cut into various shapes to make interlocking male and female components. This is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,313.